I Never Told You
by ST.CMJ.15
Summary: Everything has it's own up's and down's. He suffered because she was gone; because he knew that life without her wouldn't be the same. But what if one day, he sees her? Will it hurt just like a dream? Or will it hurt in reality? Longer summary inside.
1. Summary

**Author's Note: This normally was "Love You Like A Love Song". But I changed it and posted it in my permanent account. I hope you like it. This is just a wider summary of it all.**

* * *

"I love you, Quinn," said Puck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Sunday,7:16am

Unknown number

[Good Morning Rach. How are you feeling? Like you were lied to? Well, that's how it's supposed to feel. But don't worry, I'm here for you. Always out looking after you. Take Care.

- your open door]

* * *

It was Saturday night when Quinn came back from Chicago with Kurt and Mercedes. The door was locked but the lights were on, so Quinn thought that Puck would be waiting for her. She slammed the door open, really excited to see what she imagined in her head, but what she saw shocked her.

There they were, Puck and Santana. Santana touching him, and Puck seemed to like it. Quinn was sure she looked like an owl now with a pair of big eyes. She gulped and ran. She didn't know where to go, but she knows that she couldn't stay with him.

She decided in her mind that she would stay with Mercedes' again. When she heard Puck's voice shouting her name from behind, she felt something in her stomach that she did not understand. She wanted to see his face, just one last time for the night. That's why she moved her head to the side to look behind. But as her head bobbed, all she saw were bright lights and…_nothing_…

* * *

Puck was at the hospital waiting with Finn beside him when the doctor came out of Quinn's room. He stood up and asked, "How is she?" the doctor shook her head and looked disappointed. But before she could even answer, Quinn's parents came out from nowhere and said, "We're her parents. Tell **_us_.**"

* * *

"She's dead," said Quinn's dad.

Everything Puck ever learned since he was a toddler all became useless for that moment. He didn't need words to explain how torn he felt. _She's dead and it's all my fault._

* * *

She was waiting outside of the bar when a dude asked what time it was. She raised her arm and looked at her watch. "Ten-thirty seven."

"Thanks." said the dude, "So, what is a girl, young like you, doing outside of a bar on a Friday night?"

"Today is the end of our exams. I needed something to ease off the stress. You?"

"Same reason. I'm just waiting for my friend inside, and then I'll be heading home. How about you? Also waiting for someone?"

She shook her head, "Just waiting for a cab"

"You wanna hang with me and my bud? Don't worry, we're decent people," said the guy.

She just had to laugh at that. He didn't know this guy, but in some way, she believes him. "Sure. Let me just inform my friend."

She walked over to Charlotte and said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have somewhere else to go to."

"Sure, take care."

When she walked back to the guy she met awhile ago, he has now a tall guy beside him. He has black hair and was wearing a familiar leather jacket. He looked stunned as he glanced at her direction.

"Quinn?"


	2. Date Night

**_Chapter 1: "Date Night"_**

"What are you doing Friday night?" asked Puck.

"I don't know. Probably just hang with Mercedes." she replied while walking pass the hall. _It's so good to be back in my Cheerios uniform. It's been so long and it was so hard to lose all that weight I gained since the pregnancy._ "Why?"

_…_

_"What makes you think I'll let you back in the squad? You look like you swallowed two whole lot of that Aretha kid in that little glee club of yours," said Coach Sylvester._

_"I may have gained a little weight over my pregnancy, but I swear I will lose them through the summer," she pleaded._

_"What do you have to offer to this squad?"_

_"A little Miss Sue Sylvester perhaps." She smirked._

**_And that hit me. It was hard enough that she got pregnant with Puckerman. Do I really dare ruin such a gift from God that just so happens to be like me?_**_ thought the Coach._

_"Get back in shape and lose that preggo weight or you're out," she said, "Becky! Get in here! Now!"_

_…_

"You wanna go out with me instead?"

Quinn stopped and looked at him. She tiptoed and whispered in his ear, "I'll think about it." She then walked away.

_She is so hot. I'm proud of myself to know that I tapped that._ thought Puck.

Every now and then, Puck would do something out of character. Like buy her sweets, flowers, or when he's in the mood, he'd write songs for her. That made her wonder what she did to deserve the way she was treated by him.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" asked Mercedes when Quinn and everybody else were having their lunch.

"I'm wondering if why the Mckinley badass suddenly becomes more mature and sweet after the whole babygate thing. And if he really cares about me or if he's just sticking around because of the kid."

Kurt snorted, "Where'd you get that from? Santana again?"

Quinn shook her head, "This one's all on me and out of curiosity."

Her two friends burst into laughter. Quinn put on an all-innocent look on her face. "Why in the world would you think that?"

"_Because_ he's Mckinley's bad boy. Who would believe there's a real man behind all those steroids?"

Kurt chuckled at that one, but apologized when Quinn gave her 'the look'. "He loves you, Quinn. It's obvious! He'd never rooted for a girl this long. I'm surprised that you haven't been coming to us crying yet. But I guess it's because you're special to him."

Quinn said, "Special like what? Like 'I've been the only girl he got pregnant' special? Beth could be the only reason he's like this toward me."

"Could be. Or it could also be because he truly loves you."

A few minutes passed with silence between the three of them, until Puck suddenly pulled out the chair beside Quinn and said, "Didn't see you at Mr. Schue's class today."

"I had some business to attend to." Quinn answered as Kurt and Mercedes scooted a little to the other side to give them some privacy.

"What kinda business? Does it involve some other guy?"

Quinn raised a brow, "Yes. I had to clean slushie all over Kurt's face."

Puck looked at his hands that were rested on his lap and tried another topic. "So, thought of Friday night yet?"

"I'll tell you when I do." She replied, quite annoyed.

"Tell me why you're mad or I'm gonna lose it. Seriously. What's wrong?" he whispered.

Kurt and Mercedes, who were secretly eavesdropping, shared a glance and knew what had to be done. They stood up and left the two to talk without company. It took Quinn a lot to stop herself from following after them.

"You _honestly_ think I would do with some other dude? At a janitor's closet maybe? Well, I'll break your ice. I'm not that kind of person." Quinn planned that she'd follow after the two divas, right then and there, but was stopped when Puck laid his hands, that were rested on his lap, on top of hers.

"I didn't mean it like that. But there were rumors about you and that blond one. And it's hurting my rep to say this but I got jealous, especially when you and that big mouth hit it on in just seconds." He admitted.

Quinn smiled, "I could just easily relate with Sam, but he's nothing more than the way Artie is to me. But you, you're like the gift I never got in Christmas."

Puck smiled back and with that, they both knew the trust issues were long gone…or so they thought…

* * *

"Why are you all dolled up?" asked Mercedes.

It was the Friday night that Quinn and Puck planned their date on. It was taking her forever to finish her make-up.

"I have plans with Puck tonight," she said while putting on the hairdresser the cosmetics that she held.

"You need me to help you with the curling iron?" she offered.

"Sure. Thanks, that'd be helpful." Quinn handed her the iron while putting mascara on herself as well. She wished it was her mom that was helping her right now, but she guessed Mercedes probably cares more about her than any of her relatives right now.

She remembers sending her Aunts letters, asking for help with Beth. But their replies were all informing her that her parents got to them first and had broken the news. And it seemed from those letters that they want nothing to do with her or the baby.

They broke the news to Puck's side of family, and some were quite pleased while some actually sent cash to help them financially. So when Quinn got embarrassed of how Puck's family has helped, she finally sent a letter to both her sister and her dearest grandmother. She knew her grandma would be less than pleased and would be the most upset of all her other relatives.

As it turns out, she was mad, but she sees the mistake that Quinn's parents had made, and she opposes the idea of kicking out a pregnant teenager without anywhere to go. It's not Christian at all! So she gave her some money to help her and to go off with a good start with the kid and the father. While her grandma helped financially, her sister sent her the assurance to assist them if anything ever comes up, quoting:

**I'm so sorry to hear the news, Quinnie. I know how disappointed Mom and Dad must be.**

**Anyway, I talked to Grandma and she told me she sent you money already. So, all I can give you is help, I guess. If you'd ever need help or what-so-ever, you can just call me and I'd be willing to help. Please, I would like to meet your baby one day. I would love to hold her, if you'd let me.**

**Take care, Quinn.**

**_P.S. My phone number's at the bottom of the letter, and so is my address._**

Those letters were the few reasons why Quinn is still being strong about this whole baby thing.

"Quinn, there's someone at the door for you," said Mrs. Jones after she finished putting on her boots.

"You ready?" asked Mercedes.

Quinn smiled to the mirror reflection of herself and nodded. She slowly descended down the staircase, through the living room, and reached the door. A smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

Puck was wearing a white T-shirt and leather jacket when he reached his destination. He brushed his hand on his Mohawk and knocked. A man answered the door and called for the girl he was waiting for. He waited for a few minutes before the girl came out, with a smile at first, but it slowly turned upside down with a matching glare.

"What are _you_ doing here, Puckerman?" asked the black-haired girl that stood before him.

"No time for questions, just get in the truck!" he commanded and walked himself into the truck.

Rachel was still in shock that she just stood outside of the car door. She didn't get in cause she was still hoping that Finn would suddenly appear to get her.

Puck's phone buzzed in his pocket, "Yeah?"

_"Is Rach with you?"_ Finn asked from the other line.

"Yeah. She's wouldn't get in ma'truck. How's Quinn doing?"

_"She's pissed. I think she has a knife in her purse to finish you off later."_ Puck laughed.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there," Puck slid down the window on the passengers' side and said, "Get in." She hesitated a little but went in eventually.

* * *

Quinn asked, "Finn, is Puck even coming?"

"Just give him some more time. I know he'd be here eventually."

She slouched and played with the strap from her purse. But as 5 minutes passed, she got really impatient and said, "I'm so outta here." She struggled with opening the door because she's never really been in Finn's car before.

"Whoa! Easy there. I'm here!" Puck said, appearing suddenly from the car beside Finn's.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Finn asked.

"Your girlfriend won't stop talking that I got distracted a lot. But we're here now. Let's get inside. We'll park at the north wing." Then all the sudden, Puck's truck started moving away as his voice faded.

"Am I gonna have a date with him or with you?"

"You'll get your time," was all that came out of Finn's mouth.

* * *

As it turned out, Finn and Puck took both girls to watch some musical performance by some famous artists. Both girls were overwhelmed and thanked them for the unforgettable night. But after all that, they went to BreadstiX for dinner (in separate tables). And that was the biggest surprise for both the ladies' night.

"Quinn, I was wondering if you'd like to come live with me. At our basement."

"What?"

"Hear me out. I know it'd be weird and I know you'd probably say 'no', considering that you're happier living with Mercedes now. But I would like you to consider it," he paused, "Beth needs both her parents. And it wouldn't be enough for all three of us that you only spend time with her during the week days, and me on the weekends. Also, she wouldn't be much of a burden to you anymore. So if you'd just agree with me."

Quinn's mouth dropped, "You want me to live with you again? But your mom, the stares-"

"Or at least think about it."

"I will. Don't worry," she smiled.

"Thanks."

"So, what's with the double date?"

"Well, we know that you both like music. And we thought, 'why not?'." He answered.

"Ohh.."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Quinn," said Puck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"I'm so happy with all this, Finn. The night is just _perfect_!" Rachel said, "Well, the part with Noah was not the best of my night, but this dinner at BreadstiX and the musical, it was **_perfect_**!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Rach." Finn smiled, but then he saw Santana suddenly came in the restaurant and frowned. She slowly walked until she reached the table behind Rachel and said.

"On another date with Miss Little Manhands again? Finn, you just never get tired, huh? It's pathetic!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" said Finn.

"Aww…Finn, you never mentioned that you were **this** protective about your girl. Cause you sure weren't like this with me the night when we hit it on. _We _also _had_ a connection." She smirked and left.

"What night?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Let me explain."

"No! I'm tired of this! You ask me out and expect me to just take in about what happened with you and Santana? Just tell me, is it true?"

"Rachel…"

"_Is it?_"

He then nodded.

Quinn and Puck heard the shouting and ran after Santana when she ran out.

"What is it with you, Santana? Can't you get a decent relationship that you have to ruin every single one that you see? That's childish, even for you!" she shouted at the parking lot.

"I can get one if I want one! And it's not your problem so stop bitching around," said Santana. "And why'd you bring Puckerman along with you? Figured you'd lose at a cat fight?"

Puck flinched, "Back-off!" that made her leave.

Quinn thought it was probably because they were once a thing, but then she remembered Puck's fights with some other guys, and they were never pretty. He wrapped his arms around her neck and went back in the restaurant.

* * *

**Review? Oh, the story takes place after regionals. But they kept the baby and Quinn's parents never broke up.**


	3. One Last Cry

_**Chapter 2: "One Last Cry"**_

Mercedes knocked on the door to the guest room. "Can I come in?"

"It's open."

Quinn was packing some of her clothes, and it reminded her of the three times that she had to do that. First time was to leave her own home, second time was when Finn found out that the kid wasn't his, and the last was to move to Mercedes' when she offered.

"You sure about this?" asked the dark skinned woman.

"Yeah. What's a few days?" Quinn answered. "Anyway, I'll be back on Monday. Maybe."

"I'll miss you," they hugged each other.

"Bye" she said and carried her bag to her car. She drove all the way to a not-so-familiar house. She knocked thrice until someone answered the door.

"Quinn! Thank you for coming!" said a very tall but very dark skinned man, "She is devastated."

"I'm glad she asked for my company. And thank you for not discriminating me after the babygate, Mr. Berry." Quinn said.

"Of course not. That would be too judgmental of us. Besides, you're one of Rachel's great friends. Come on in. She's in her room."

She ran up to Rachel's room after shouting her thanks. There was no need to knock since the door was already open, welcoming her in. "Rach?"

"Quinn. Thank you for agreeing to sleep over."

_Rachel was wearing the same dress she did from the date. And her make up was messed up, big time! She looked horrible. Almost as if all planets were aligned but Pluto. And she was the Pluto in this one._ Quinn thought.

"Rach," she said, sitting beside her on the floor. "I don't want to hurt your feelings but you look so bad. Honestly, your make up is ruined and all over your face."

After she and Puck went back to the restaurant, Rachel stormed out and Finn looked torn sitting on his seat. Quinn looked after Rachel after that as Puck did to Finn.

"I have a question." Rachel paused, "Did you know?"

Quinn nodded, "I think Puck told me. I'm so sorry, Rach. But I just remembered how babygate ended. Finn was so torn; you were the only one that got him back on his feet. And after that Jesse thing, Finn became the man behind your happiness. I just didn't want for history to repeat itself."

Rachel sniffed, "I understand."

"Should I go? Or do you still want me to stay?"

"No. I want you around. Please." she pleaded. Quinn smiled.

* * *

Up in such a late night was very normal for Quinn Fabray. Especially when she's staying in some new place. And it seems like she had company for that habit. Her phone buzzed.**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:20pm

Puck

[ya sleepn?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:22pm

Quinn

[nope. cudnt sleep. not used to rach's room.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:26pm

Puck

[I cudnt sleep at finn's either. he kept waking up n suddenly weeps for no rison.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:27pm

Quinn

[haha. guess we're alike. bet beth wud b like us.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:29pm

Puck

[yeah. btw, wher is she? she with u ther?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:31pm

Quinn

[no. left her with Mercedes. =) ]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:32pm

Puck

[so watcha think of movin wit me?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:32

Quinn

[I like the idea. but still thinking.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:33pm

Puck

[take ur time. =) ]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:33

Quinn

[sure.i will. =) ]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:35

Puck

[can I ask u something?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:40pm

Quinn

[depends. wat is it?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:40pm

Puck

[don't b mad n all. do u reali not like that new kid?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Quinn felt not trusted at first but just decided to make a joke out of it.**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:43pm

Quinn

[i dunno. his big mouth looks reali good on him. and he is kinda cute.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:47pm

Puck

[wat r u tryn to say?]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:50pm

Quinn

[im sayn, stop doubting me, or I might mean it 1 day.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:53pm

Puck

[sorry.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Friday,11:55pm

Quinn

[Rach woke up. she's cryin again. i nid 2 comfort her.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Saturday,12:00am

Puck

[ok. c u tomorrow. i love you Quinn! =) ]**_  
_****_  
_**

Saturday,12:00am

Quinn

[nyt. i love you too. =) ]**_  
_****_  
_**

She was near sleep when her phone started ringing noisily. She wiped the last of her tears and answered.

"Hello?" her voice was weak.

_"Rachel Berry. When a door closes, another opens. I'm gonna be your open door."_ The caller had a masculine voice.

"Who is this?"

_"Like I said, your open door."_

Rachel kept wondering who it was that called and kept sending her text messages. She never replied though.

Friday,11:53pm

Unknown number

[Couldn't sleep, huh? At least you try. You can't let him get you this down. He was never worth it.

- your open door]**_  
_****_  
_**

Saturday,1:51am

Unknown number

[He was never a good guy. I knew you deserve better.

- you open door]**_  
_****_  
_**

Saturday,10:29am

Unknown number

[I should've never left you.

- your open door]**_  
_****_  
_**

Saturday,9:47pm

Unknown number

[Good Night My Little Broadway Princess. Will be looking after you.

- your open door]**_  
_****_  
_**

Sunday,7:16am

Unknown number

[Good Morning Rach. How are you feeling? Like you were lied to? Well, that's how it's supposed to feel. But don't worry, I'm here for you. Always out looking after you. Take Care.

- your open door]**_  
_****_  
_**

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?" Quinn asked after Rachel told her about the text messages. "And what is it with the 'your open door'? It's weird!"

"I didn't think it would go this long! But at least he cares. Unlike that big lying—" and she started crying.

Quinn sighed, "What? Big lying what? You can't even call him names without crying! At least _trying _to call him names."

"You think that I should forgive him, don't you?" she asked, quite angry.

Quinn slowly sat down beside her on her bed. "Yes. You love him and he loves you. You were with that douche bag when they did it. So clearly, he didn't cheat on you."

Rachel stood up, wearing a pissed expression, "**He lied to me!** Whose side are you on? Mine or his?" then she stormed out.

"Rachel!" running after Rachel to the living room as she called.

"Stop," said the lighter skinned man. "Let her be. She just needs some time for herself. She's never really mad at a person. She's just over reacting again. She'll be back."

"Where is she going?"

"We never really knew, but she's always in a better mood when she gets back."

Quinn waited for two hours. Three hours. Four. Five. Not even a call or a text message. And she was getting really worried.

"Relax Quinn. She'll be back before ya' know it!" said Puck. Oh yeah. Did I mention that as soon as fifteen minutes passed, Quinn texted him to come over? No? Guess I left that out.

"How can I relax when she's out there? All alone. Crying most probably. When any guy could take advantage of her!" Puck was just sitting there, eating out of a bag of Cheetos. "Stop eating and help me with this!" she said and stole the bag of chips from him.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry, won't happen again." He said while rubbing her shoulders with his arm to soothe her. "And would you relax a lil' bit? Chillax! Breathe a little, Quinn."

She did as told and breathed in and out. "It's not helping." Puck stood up from Rachel's bed.

"Hey! Why'd you get up? Come back." She said, extending her arms to serve as her welcoming him back to her.

"As much as I want to roll back to your arms, we need to go."

Quinn's brow furrowed, "Go where?"

Puck smirked, "Let's look for her."

"But her father said that—"

"Screw him! He doesn't know Rachel well enough to know what she wants." He said.

Quinn raised a brow, "He's her father. What makes you think we know her better than he does?"

"Cause we're in glee together. That's where all twelve of us really get along. There's this bond we have that can only be compared to nothing." Puck said with gesturing hands.

Her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped open, "Wow, Puckerman. That's deep. Hard core."

"Yeah. And I don't even know where all that came from. Honestly, at this moment, I barely remember what I said."

Quinn laughed, "Come on. Let's just go find her."**_  
_**

**Sunday**

**27 Missed Calls**

16 Quinn

10 Finn

1 Puck**_  
_****_  
_**

Sunday,8:25am

Quinn

[pick up! pick up! pick up! Rach, I'm worried.]**_  
_****_  
_**

Sunday,10:19am

Quinn

[3 hours. **Call me!**]**_  
_****_  
_**

Sunday,1:43pm

Unknown number

[Miss you, Rach. =) ]_  
_**_  
_**

In times like this, Rachel usually runs to a near meadow, the park, up a hill, just some place big and quiet. Where no one would hear her, then she'd sing her heart out. It always made her feel better, but this time, it didn't.

She's run to some kind of forest, maybe; A place full of green trees and grasses. She couldn't quite figure out what to call the place. So she just started singing. Starting and ending the song with her own Rachel Berry twist.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart__  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else_  
_Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone_  
_I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do_  
_But have one last cry_

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind_  
_I've gotta put you outta my mind this time_  
_Stop living a lie_  
_I guess I'm down to my last cry_

_Cry..._

_I was here, you were there_  
_Guess we never could agree_  
_While the sun shines on you_  
_I need some love to rain on me_  
_Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone_  
_Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do_  
_But have one last cry_

_Chorus:_  
_One last cry, before I leave it all behind_  
_I've gotta put you outta my mind this time_  
_Stop living a lie_  
_I know I gotta be strong_  
_Cause round me life goes on and on and on_  
_And on..._

_I'm gonna dry my eyes_  
_Right after I had my_  
_One last cry_

_Chorus:_  
_One last cry, before I leave it all behind_  
_I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time_  
_Been living a lie_  
_I guess I'm down_  
_I guess I'm down_  
_I guess I'm down..._  
_To my last cry..._

**_Song: Brian Knight's One Last Cry_**

After singing she didn't feel any better and just started crying again, until she heard someone clap. Her head shot up and thought maybe it was just her imagination. But then she heard a familiar melodic voice, it made her certain it was a dream, until she was mistaken.

"With voice still as mesmerizing as ever, you are to die for, Rachel Berry." He said, "If I were to ever have you, I would never let you go."

"But you did. You did let me go."

"I just did what I had to. I didn't have a choice," he said.

"You did. You could've stopped yourself from breaking that egg, Jesse. You had _your _choice! And you made it pretty clear before you left that all we've been through were just lies and were only part of you plan to ruin our glee club!" Rachel shouted at him.

"Rachel, would I be here right now if I haven't realized my mistake? I'm sorry, but not having you around made me realize that I _do _love you, Rachel. And if you would give me another chance, I would never hurt you again." Jesse said with a very convincing tone.

Rachel stood up and walked towards him, "I want to give you another chance. I really do. But _I love Finn now_. And you've hurt me too much."

"I meant it when I said that I would miss all your drama, Rach. And even just as a friend, I'd be willing to accept. Even just as your door to a new start."

She pursed her lips, "It was you. You _have been_ looking after me all this time. Those messages?"

He nodded, "I was at BreadstiX when all that drama happened. Ever since then, I've been watching over you."

"How?"

"Shelby. She's been calling your Dad's; asking how you are; or what happened to you. And sometimes I follow you around, like now."

"I didn't know she cared," she said, looking at the grasses as the wind brushes through them.

"She does. And I know she'd appreciate a visit," he informed.

She wiped the tears that were on her cheeks, "Thank you. I'll do that sometimes. I have to get back now. Good bye, Jesse," she walked pass him.

Rachel was walking as slow as she could, because if it wasn't for Jesse, she'd want to stay here. She didn't want to leave, yet she needed to.

"You do realize that this whole time we've been talking you didn't even think of Finn even one bit, right?"

That made Rachel smile. The thought that there was still a way to cheer her up even after what Finn had done to her made her proud of herself. It was flattering that even in her downfall, _it is _what happened. She did forget for a moment there. "Yes."

* * *

**Review? Comments? The next chapter will be all new.**


	4. First Love You and I

**Chapter 3: "First Love = You and I"**

**11 Missed Calls (Quinn)**

_Quinn: [wer u at? pls **CALL ME**!]_

_Quinn: [Rach, pls pick up! we're out lookin 4 u!]_

_Rachel: [I'm at the park. Come and get me.]_

_Quinn: [Ok. B there in five.]_

"Rachel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like I didn't think what Finn did was wrong, cause it is! But he really didn't want to hurt you." Quinn explained.

"I know," she paused, "Noah, can you please tell Finn that I'd want to talk to him?"

"Whatever." Quinn nudged his sides and said, "I mean, sure." And when Rachel looked away, he mouthed 'whatever'.

Quinn chuckled, "Have you eaten, Rachel? Do you want me to bring you some food?"

"No thank you. I have stopped by a caf_é before texting you back."_

_Quinn smiled at her and ran downstairs to get herself something to eat. Puck followed behind him. She took a slice of the pizza that Mr. Berry had ordered. When she turned, Puck was holding a plate. She placed two slices of the pizza on his plate._

_"Oh thanks for the plate, Puck." She said taking a plate out of the dishwasher and deepened her voice before saying, "Sure thing."_

He raised both brows and said, "That's a terrible imitation of me."

"Well, it's the best I could do." She sat at the couch beside him and ate the pizza.

"Besides, I'm a stud. Studs don't hand dishes to chicks." He explained.

"Well, next time inform me beforehand, _babe_!" she joked.

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

_Quinn: [found her. she wanna talk to you tom. - Quinn]_

_Finn: [thank God! pls tell her I miss her. and that I love her. thanks Quinn. i was worried sick! looking 4ward to tomorrow. - Finn]_

_Quinn: [sure. me too. she's ok, don't worry. c u!]_

_Finn: [thanks again. see u!]_

She threw her cell phone at Rachel with one significant message from Finn open. Rachel read it and smiled.

"He searched for me?"

Quinn nodded, "All day," she paused, "Get some sleep, Rach. You must be tired."

She made sure Rachel was asleep before she went to put the dishes in the dishwasher. Puck went home after giving Quinn a goodbye kiss that left her breathless. She had a rough day, but thinking that she spent it with him made it all worth it.

In the middle of the night, without the two girls knowing, there was one phone that buzzed for quite a lot of times.

_Unknown Number: [hi.]_

_Unknown number: [You're sleeping! Good for you, My Princess! I was just wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me tomorrow. Wait! I meant today! I mean, later. Are you up for it? I wanna catch up with you. I missed you a lot. Text me your answer, okay? - Jesse St. James]_

_Unknown number: [Good Morning.]_

_Unknown number: [Hope I'd hear from you, Rach. Cause I really care. - J.]_

_Unknown number: [Shelby says 'hi' by the way. - J.]_

Mr. Berry prepared both girls pancakes with chocolate chips. He offered them a ride to school, but Quinn answered no, saying that she has her own car. But either way, she still didn't get to use it. Puck was already waiting for her when she exited the house. Rachel even joined them. She seemed to be happier after she 'accidentally' met up with the used-to-be lead of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James.

"Rachel!" Finn called before slamming himself to the tiny figure that just got out of the truck. "I was so worried! I'm so sorry for not telling you about Santana. I'm really sorry!"

Rachel hugged him back, but pushed him forcefully after awhile. She sighed, "We need to talk. I'll see you at lunch."

Then, she left. "That's never a good thing, dude." Puck said.

* * *

Rachel collected her things and left the classroom. Lucky for her they didn't have glee practice today. "Quinn? Can you give me a ride to the coffee shop?" asked Rachel.

"I don't have my car. Try asking Kurt," she replied.

Rachel made her way to Kurt's locker and asked, "Kurt, I know we have our differences, but can you please give me a ride somewhere?"

Kurt gave him a look and said, "It's the least I could do after what my dear brother has done to you. Come on."

She followed him outside and thanked him for the ride before he even started the car. "When did you find out?"

"A few days ago," she answered.

"How?"

"Santana ambushed our date."

"Ahh…the natural bitch," he said.

"Got that right!"

Kurt chuckled, "But behind Finn's lie is a very nice man. I hope you know that."

"I do. It's just that, I would've handled it better if he told me the truth before."

"He knew you'd make a big deal out of it. He was afraid you'd get hurt," he said.

Rachel looked outside the window, "I would've been less hurt if he had told me earlier."

"Well, too late to turn back time now," he paused, "We're here."

"Thank you for the ride, Kurt. I really appreciate it," she said.

He smiled as she climbed out of the car. She walked into the coffee shop and recognized a face so unforgettable. He was seated on the chair farthest from the door. She approached him and sat.

"It's nice seeing you, Rachel," he said.

"I only agreed because of the fact that I did forget about Finn for awhile that we were conversing. And I thought, maybe you could be the distraction that I needed."

Jesse smiled, "I'd be more than happy to be your distraction."

"So, how are things going?"

"They're going."

"College, huh? That's big! Do you still sing though?" she asked.

"Occasionally. Twice a week at some bar my friends and I go to."

"Have you heard that bar performers rarely make it to the music industry in the future? Would you honestly be happy and let that happen?"

"No. I wouldn't let it. But if I really got no place there, then it's their lost." He answered.

"Well, if you put it that way, it's pretty convincing."

He chuckled, "Yeah. But I got show choir as my major, until I realized that it was nothing like high school and started slacking around and got kicked out. But I still guess that I have a shot for breaking it into the business."

"Good luck then. And I hope to see and hear more of Jesse St. James in the newspapers, tabloids and in Broadway. Your talent is a true gift, Jesse."

"I know. And so is yours. When you sing, the whole world would drop and would listen to you. Your voice speaks through the heart and souls of the listeners. Don't waste it crying or singing over some guy who is not worth of one Rachel Berry."

She smiled, "I know I have talent, but sometimes, I feel as if it's not appreciated. When Mr. Schuester gives away _my_ solos, I feel so empty. I just hope that after all of this, I can go to New York and be on Broadway. That's where I belong, that's my dream." They both smiled at each other. They continued their conversation until the sun has set. Rachel called Quinn to drive her home, and luckily, she didn't see that it was Jesse who she was with.

_Jesse: [Will do this again. Take Care. - j.]_

"Puck? Can you tell me something?" Quinn asked. The couple sat on the couch in the Puckerman's living room one night.

"What is it?"

She cuddled closer to him, "Have you ever truly loved anyone?"

"Where did _this_ come from?" he asked looking at her.

She said, "Just answer it."

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"You guess? You're not sure?"

He caressed her, "Who's ever sure when it comes to love? One day, you say you truly love someone, the next day, you take it back. I just don't want to be someone to take it back." He explained.

_Wow! I guess he's truly maturing._ "That's very considerate," she commented, and finally asked, "so, who is it?'

"Who is what?" he played dumb.

"The girl you _guessed_ you love!"

"I'm not telling you," he smirked.

She tried guessing, "Is it someone from school?"

"Maybe."

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Like I said, I'm not telling."

She stood up from the couch, "You're kidding me. We've been through a lot. Just tell me. I wouldn't be mad or upset. I know you don't always mean it when you say, 'I love you'."

"No." he said with assurance.

She grabbed her bag and said, "Fine."

She was about 6 inches away from the door, "Whoa! Where are you going?" he asked rushing to her side.

"Rachel's."

"What? I don't tell you who I love and now you're bailing?"

She raised a brow, smiling, "No. I'm leaving because it's getting late and it's a school night."

He frowned. She reached for the door knob and added, "I'd tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Naw. I'm not the jealous type." _Though it would be nice to know. But it would be hard if she didn't say my name._

"Aren't you just a least bit curious if it was Sam? And wouldn't you lose it if you see us getting just a little bit out of league?" she asked.

"It can't be him. You told me he's just a friend."

"But then again, I could've lied."

He quote, "Tell me."

She took a step closer to him and places her hand on his cheek, "Good night, Puck," and slowly slid her hand off his face.

"Wait," but she was long gone in her car. He ran his hand on his Mohawk and ran after her and called, "Wait!"

"You giving in?" she asked while rolling down the window on her side.

"No. I was wondering if you've thought of moving here again."

She looked down, "Oh… No. Not recently. There's been too much drama these days that I forgot." She said.

"Well, think about it, tonight. Okay?"

"Of course!" she started the engine and was about to drive away when Puck spoke once more. And it grabbed her full attention.

"I love you, Quinn! I mean it. Remember that."

Quinn's face lit up and she felt so _complete_,_ overwhelmed_,_ satisfied_. "Does that answer my question?"

He smirked, "Probably not."

Her heart sank then. Her heart broke and she felt like bursting into tears in front of him. She blinked thrice, trying to fight them back.

"I'm kidding! You just kept bringing it up and I thought it would be funny. I guess it didn't come out the same way as it did in my mind. Don't cry, Quinn."

She gulped, "I wasn't going to cry, and faked a smile"

"You sure? You seemed like you were."

She widened her fake smile, "Acting," then she literally stomped the car to move. She was irritated and Puck knew it.


	5. My Mistake

**Chapter 4: "My Mistake"**

"He said, 'Probably not'." Quinn said to the other line through her cell phone.

"Then what?" Kurt replied.

"Well, I almost broke down when he said that he was only kidding."

Mercedes replied to that, "He's such a jerk!"

"So, I just drove away."

"Are you okay? Do you want me there?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Wait," Mercedes paused, "He asked you to move in with him. What are you going to do about _that_?"

"I don't know."

"Hey guys. I gotta go." Kurt said, "My dad needs me for something."

"Yeah, me too. My mom wants me to take Beth to sleep tonight." Mercedes said.

"Oh, thanks again for taking care of her while I'm here with Rachel, Mercedes. Good night, guys!"

"Night!" both divas uttered on different lines.

* * *

"And I just said, 'Probably not'. I should've told her the truth! Now, she hates me!" Puck said, with Finn on the other line.

"She doesn't hate you. She's pissed at you, which in girl language means, 'she hates you'." Finn said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, dude. But what did you expect? You just told her you love her and that you mean it, then you take it back."

"But I was joking!" he reminded him.

"Remember when you told her that you don't want to be one of those people who take it back? Well, you're **exactly** one of them, and it only took you less than a minute to do it!"

Puck sighed and said the f-word, which made Finn laugh. That was when he remembered to ask about him and Rachel. "I talked, and she just listened. And she told me not to ever lie again. And…Well, that was it. We're back together now."

Puck laughed, "Apparently, your girlfriend is so dumb and clueless about relationships that she thought what you did was a minor mistake."

Finn brushed off his mean comment and said, "No. She was pretty tough on me."

He chuckled, "That's where you're wrong, man! She's never tough!"

Finn's voice started to rise signaling Puck that he was getting mad, "I let you get away with calling her names, but dude, she's my girlfriend and you should stop that!"

"Sorry, man! You know how much of a fragile baby she could be." Puck explained.

"I know. Do you think there's a chance that she's only trying to get back at me?" he asked.

"Naw. Your girl is clever, but I don't think she hold grudges like that. She just loves the drama."

* * *

_Jesse: [Meet me again after school? - j.]_

"What does this mean?" Finn demanded, "You're seeing that douche bag again? Is this your way of getting back at me? Rachel, this is so stupid! You're just doing the same mistake all over again!"

"Get over it! He's my friend," she said, snatching her phone off his hands, "Besides, you've got no say in this! You treat Quinn the same way I treat Jesse and I never stopped you!"

Finn shouted, "Did you forget that he _used_ you? How he broke your heart?"

"What? Like the way _Quinn_ used you? Like the way _she _broke your heart?" Rachel shouted back, "If you don't like this, you can always walk away!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she wished that she could take them back. She didn't want to go through this all over again.

"Rachel." Finn calmly said, "Where did all this come from? You've changed."

"Well, I guess there were some things that Jesse could change in me that you couldn't; some things that Jesse knew about me that you could never have figured out." She blinked and turned away.

"What does this mean for us then? We just got back together," he said, taking her wrist around her hand.

She whispered, "I don't know."

"I love you, Rachel," he let go of her.

"You too," she said back and walked away.

* * *

"Puck, I have decided and I would love to move in with you," Quinn said.

"That sounds a little bit desperate, dont'ya think?" Kurt asked.

Quinn sighed, "I guess it does. I just want to seem willing, but not desperate."

Kurt said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. But maybe you should try ignoring him a bit. You know, after what he did to you."

"Why? I'm not mad. I get it that he could be a jerk sometimes."

"Just to break the tension."

"Okay." Quinn said slowly with a smile.

* * *

"Why is she ignoring me?" Puck asked Kurt during glee rehearsals.

Kurt saw Quinn come in the choir room and sat beside Mercedes, "Clearly, the last time you met up with her was too much of a disaster."

Puck frowned, "Maybe. Should I talk to her?"

"You should."

He looked over his shoulder and saw her beside the proud black girl in the club. He stood and walked over to the girl's direction, "Can I sit there? You can sit beside Kurt."

"Sure," then Mercedes thought of a funny thing to do, "Hey Quinn. Wanna come with?"

"No!" Puck answered for her.

Both ladies chuckled, "I'm good."

He sat on the seat beside her and quote, "I'm sorry."

Quinn wondered what he was apologizing for, considering that she had quickly forgotten of the incident that had happened, a couple of nights ago. "For what?"

"For everything. Can you stop ignoring me now?"

Kurt might have told her to ignore him, but she didn't even do it. She was just very busy lately. And that was exactly what she told him. "I'm not—"

"You don't pick up when I call, you don't text me and won't have a ride with me to school. That is _clearly **not**_ ignoring me," he said, obviously very frustrated.

"You don't offer me rides anymore! And for your information, I haven't been able to hang out with my friends, just Mercedes, and that's because I live with her! So, don't you give me a damn about not having time for you, because I barely have time for myself!" she said and walked out of the choir room just as Mr. Schue entered.

"Whoa! What was that about, guys?"

"We'll take care of her." Mercedes and Kurt said.

Puck said, "No. I'll go!"

"You've done enough, Puckerman." Kurt said.

"I just need to talk to her."

Mercedes said, "You've had your talk." And that was when Rachel entered the room with a very frantic expression.

"I just saw Quinn run out! What's going on?" she asked.

Mercedes and Kurt shared a look and ran out after her, while Puck stood there, thinking if he should just sit down and let them handle it; and then, he decided. He looked over her seat awhile ago and gathered their things.

* * *

"No. I'm fine. Just go back to the choir room."

Both divas saw Puck from a distance and were both very pissed. _Why can't he leave her alone? _Kurt thought.

Puck knocked on the girl's comfort room and said, "Quinn."

She recognized the voice. She replied, "Please. Go back to the choir room."

From the way she spoke, she didn't seem to be crying. Puck guessed she just wanted to be alone; Mercedes and Kurt were convinced. So they did like she said. But Puck, he was less persuasive. And that was why he stayed and waited for her in silence, beside the door. _When she's ready to face the drama again, I'll be here._ he thought.

"Can we talk?"

She sighed, "We should go back to the choir room," and smiled.

"Quinn—" he paused, "I wasn't accusing you. I mean, I wasn't trying to. But even Kurt agreed that you were avoiding me. I just assumed."

She nodded, "Let's talk. But no more accusations of such and I don't wanna hear any verbal disagreement for now. I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"The first one I couldn't promise. I didn't know what it meant."

She chuckled and hit him lightly on the chest.

"What?"

"I just hate it that even after all that, you could still make me laugh." She said. She offered him a hand, which he took. They sat at the space provided in between lockers. (Kind of like chairs? I think?)

"I'm so sorry for everything. I was just so sure you were ignoring me," he started.

She frowned, "I had History, Math, Biology and Spanish exams this week. I was so busy that it was hard to make time, even if it was for Beth."

"That's why you should move in with me," he suggested, "I can help you take care of Beth cause I don't really give a fuck about homework. Please Quinn. All I want is one last chance with you. Can you give me that?"

She smiled, "Yes. Because all I know right now is that you're right for me; and I care about you."

He smiled back, "So, move in with me tomorrow?"

"I can't; at Tuesday maybe. I'm going to Chicago with Kurt and Mercedes for the weekend."

He nodded. "Take care of yourself," he replied.


End file.
